<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La luz del eclipse by Don_Cocono</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375633">La luz del eclipse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Don_Cocono/pseuds/Don_Cocono'>Don_Cocono</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Gen, Ichiruki, Original Character(s), familia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Don_Cocono/pseuds/Don_Cocono</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando el mundo alcanzó un grado de paz y armonía, el amor encontró paso libre para extenderse por el mundo e incluso salir de él. Así, llegó hasta el sol negro y la luna blanca, logrando su unión y provocando el nacimiento de la luz. Una luz que el destino estaba esperando...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La luz del eclipse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo. Los personajes orginales y la trama son míos</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nota inicial: Este fanfic participa en el evento Writeforichiruki, que se abrió en el mes de enero. Se trataba de imaginar la segunda generación, en especial los hijos de Ichigo y Rukia.</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>En la oficina del Treceavo Escuadrón, Rukia se encontraba trabajando a un ritmo bastante acelerado en unos informes. Ya había pasado más de dos siglos desde el incidente de los quincys, y el tiempo había logrado sanar a todos los habitantes de la Sociedad de Almas, y les permitió continuar con su existencia con paz y tranquilidad, con lo cual la gente creció y siguió adelante. Y con Rukia no había sido la excepción, pues ahora lucía como una mujer en sus treinta, con el pelo largo hasta la media espalda y una estilizada figura debajo de su uniforme. Esto en conjunto la hacía irradiar una discreta y atrayente belleza.</p><p>Cuando no se enfrentaba a los enemigos, las tareas administrativas como teniente le consumían el día, sobre todo en la revisión de los reportes de sus miembros y la redacción de algunos documentos. Afortunadamente ella era bastante responsable, por lo que siempre estaba al día con las cosas de papeleo de su escuadrón.</p><p>Después de algunos minutos firmando y redactando, Rukia apartó los papeles, se levantó de su silla y se estiró un poco. Luego abrió uno de los cajones inferiores y sacó dos fotografías enmarcadas de treinta por veinte centímetros, tomó asiento y las observó con una tenue sonrisa.</p><p>En una de ellas, se encontraban Ichigo y ella algo más jóvenes, él con un bebé de menos de un año en sus brazos, pero que ya lucía un cabello anaranjado oscuro y unos enormes ojos violetas. Y a su alrededor tres infantes, un sonriente niño de siete años de desordenada cabellera negra y ojos marrones, y dos niñas, una de cinco con brillante cabello naranja, un mechón cruzando su frente, mirada violeta y una discreta sonrisa, y la otra con unos tres años, de pelo negro azabache, algo encrespado, y de orbes marrón claro, con la misma gran sonrisa que el niño pelinegro.</p><p>La otra fotografía daba cuenta del paso del tiempo, pues Ichigo y Rukia estaban más maduros y los niños habían crecido, pasando a ser tres adolescentes. El varón, que lucía sonriente, era tan alto como Ichigo, de unos diecisiete años y su brazo derecho rodeaba los hombros del hombre mayor. Las jóvenes también superaban en altura a Rukia, siendo la de pelo anaranjado ligeramente más alta y ya de unos quince años con un semblante relajado y algo serio, mientras que la pelinegra, de unos trece años, ya lograba rebasar a la mujer mayor, pero era un poco más bajita y sonriente que la otra chica. El bebé ya era un niño de unos diez años, el cual ya casi le llegaba a los hombros a Rukia.</p><p>— Hola enana, ya volví —dijo una voz perfectamente conocida, que provocó que Rukia alzara la cabeza.</p><p>En el umbral de la puerta estaba Ichigo. Las décadas tampoco pasaron en balde con él, pues ahora era todo un hombre, algo más alto que cuando era adolescente, con más músculo, el pelo más largo, de vello algo tupido y una barba corta y poco poblada que le cubría la mandíbula y mentón. Él pertenecía a un grupo especial del Seireitei, encargado de misiones de alto riesgo en Hueco Mundo y el Mundo de los Vivos.</p><p>Rukia se levantó como si tuviera un resorte integrado y, con pasos apurados se acercó a él y le abrazó fuertemente. Ichigo le devolvió el abrazo con firmeza, pero sin apretujarla.</p><p>— ¿Cómo te fue en la misión? —preguntó la mujer, una vez que se separaron. Él se había ido hace casi cuatro meses, y por la naturaleza de sus encargos, era un inmenso alivio volver a verlo.</p><p>— Algo difícil —respondió Ichigo—. Ese maldito Hueco era más escurridizo que nada. Ni siquiera los Arrancares aliados lo localizaban tan fácil, pero finalmente pudimos deshacernos de él. Por cierto, ¿qué haces?</p><p>Rukia regresó a su escritorio, tomó las fotografías y se las tendió a Ichigo, quien las tomó.</p><p>— ¿Recuerdas cuando eran más pequeños? —preguntó ella, con cierta añoranza.</p><p>Ichigo sonrió, con algo de nostalgia: — Claro Rukia —respondió, y dejó las fotos en el escritorio—. Nuestros hijos siempre fueron tan buenos. No sé qué rayos les esté pasando ahora.</p><p>— Crecieron Ichigo —dijo la mujer—. Van a ser segadores excelentes, aunque de pronto se ponen algo… difíciles</p><p>— ¿Algo difíciles? —inquirió el hombre, algo sarcástico—. Más bien unos impertinentes. Kaien se mete en problemas de faldas porque muchas veces no controla su testosterona. Masaki no deja de ir con ese mocoso pianista, y si le decimos algo se pone de los mil demonios. Hisana es hábil y astuta, pero se está volviendo muy floja con sus deberes. El único tranquilo es Mamoru, y espero que la pubertad no lo eche a perder —y soltó un casado suspiro.</p><p>Rukia también suspiró: — Bueno, se han puesto algo rebeldes —habló—. Aunque hablas de ellos como si de verdad te fueran una molestia, idiota.</p><p>— Enana, los amo como no tienes idea —dijo Ichigo, y volvió a abrazarla por la cintura y apretujarla suavemente contra él—. Sólo que a veces se portan tan mal que suelo hablar con las vísceras cuando me domina la ira.</p><p>— Así son todos los hijos, Ichigo. Y más cuando son adolescentes, se comportan como verdaderos idiotas —comentó Rukia, sin separarse—. ¿O acaso no se te salía ser impertinente con tu padre?</p><p>Ichigo sonrió: — Tienes razón enana —respondió—. A veces me portaba como un imbécil con el viejo, pero ahora lo voy comprendiendo poco a poco. Bueno, voy a la casa. Me imagino que les dejaste encargado algo a los mocosos, ¿cierto?</p><p>Rukia se separó: — Masaki salió con su amigo Toge, me dijo que iba a ensayo. Kaien debe estar en casa con Hisana y Mamoru, dijo que hoy haría tallarines para cenar. Hisana debe limpiar el estanque de los koi y Mamoru recoger sus juguetes de la sala y doblar la ropa limpia —contestó con presteza</p><p>— Yo me encargo, enana. Avísame cuando ya salgas —dijo Ichigo, y la volvió a atraer hacia sí para darle un rápido y tierno beso en los labios.</p><p>Y el hombre salió de la oficina, con dirección a su hogar. Rukia dio unos pasos al marco de la puerta y se recargó en él, observando como su esposo dejaba las instalaciones del Treceavo Escuadrón. Ya fuera de su vista, se encaminó hacia su escritorio para apresurar el papeleo e ir a casa con su familia.</p>
<hr/><p>Por las calles del Seireitei, a la hora del crepúsculo, una joven de unos quince años caminaba tranquilamente, portando una yukata lila y con un estuche de violín en su espalda. Era ligeramente alta y delgada, pero lo más llamativo de ella era su pelo y ojos, los cuales eran de un brillante anaranjado y violeta respectivamente.</p><p>Al pasar por una esquina, la joven se detuvo en seco y miró para todos lados. A menos de cincuenta metros, un piano comenzó a tocar una escala musical, como si su intérprete estuviera calentando los dedos. Bajó su estuche y comenzó a masajearse el puente de la nariz con la mano derecha, notoriamente fastidiada.</p><p>— ¡Ya basta, Kaien! —gritó la chica a la nada, sin importarle la gente a su alrededor—. Se que estás por allí. También ustedes, Souken y Sakura. Ya dejen de seguirme.</p><p>Los transeúntes que la rodeaban se sobresaltaron, pero a los pocos segundos prosiguieron con sus asuntos. Enseguida, tres cuerpos aterrizaron enfrente de ella. Dos hombres y una mujer, los tres con el uniforme de la Academia de Segadores. Uno de ellos era alto, atlético, de pelo negro desordenado y ojos marrones. El otro era un poco más bajo de estatura y más delgado, de pelo liso y azul muy oscuro, y de ojos verdes detrás de grandes, delgadas y redondas gafas. La fémina era casi tan alta que el de pelo azul, esbelta, de un pelo rojo bastante brillante y atado en una coleta alta, ojos grandes y marrones, y unos extraños tatuajes que cubrían sus brazos y cuello.</p><p>— Sólo nos encontramos por casualidad Masaki —dijo el chico pelinegro, alzando los hombros.</p><p>— Por favor Kaien, que mal mentiroso eres —replicó la joven de pelo naranja— Te he notado desde hace veinte minutos que vienes siguiéndome. Además, ¿por qué desapareció la presión espiritual de los tres hace tres cuadras, eh? —cuestionó—. ¿Y Hisana y Mamoru dónde están? ¿Qué no debías cuidarlos?</p><p>— Están en casa —respondió Kaien, llevando su mano derecha a la nuca—. Link los está entreteniendo por el momento. Además, también debo cuidarte.</p><p>Masaki negó con la cabeza: — Sé cuidarme sola, muchas gracias —dijo, cruzándose de brazos—. Y no es como si fuera a los distritos más peligrosos del Rukongai a esta hora.</p><p>— Pero papá me dijo que te echara un ojo —habló el pelinegro con calma—. Quien sabe que intenciones tenga ese tal Toge contigo, y tengo que intervenir en su preciso momento.</p><p>— ¡Serás hipócrita, hermano! —gritó la de pelo naranja, sobresaltando a los otros tres—. No puedes hablar de ese tema cuando tú —alzó su índice derecho y lo pegó con brusquedad a la barbilla de Kaien— has intercambiado saliva y quien sabe qué fluidos con casi todas las chicas que caen a tus pies.</p><p>— Eso es cierto, amigo —dijo el chico de pelo azul.</p><p>— Ni como responderle a tu hermana, tonto —habló la chica pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos</p><p>— Por cierto, ¿qué hacían con él, Souken —miró al otro varón, y retiró su dedo de la barbilla de Kaien— y Sakura? —dirigió su vista a la fémina pelirroja.</p><p>Souken iba a responder, pero Kaien se le adelantó: — Cuando te estaba siguiendo me los encontré en un callejón manoseándose —respondió, y los aludidos se sonrojaron bastante—. Así que les dije que me siguieran sino el señor Renji obligaría a Souken a dormir en la calle.</p><p>Masaki suspiró, y Sakura le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al muchacho pelinegro.</p><p>— ¡Fuiste un grandísimo tarado! —dijo la pelirroja, con los dientes apretados—. Interrumpiste uno de nuestros mejores momentos, grandísimo estúpido.</p><p>— Nosotros no te interrumpimos cuando estás encerrado con alguien, cretino —dijo Souken, acomodándose sus gafas.</p><p>— ¡Por favor! —habló Kaien, en un tono irónico—. Nos conocemos hasta el último rincón. Recuerden la vez del cumpleaños de Rei Ichimaru, cuando los tres bebimos demasiado, nos encerramos y…</p><p>— ¡Basta! —gritó la chica de pelo naranja, sobándose las sienes más que harta. Una vez más los tres se sobresaltaron—. No me interesan detalles de sus actividades íntimas. Lo único que te digo es que voy con Toge a practicar y llegaré dentro de dos horas.</p><p>— ¿Y por qué tanto tiempo? —cuestionó Kaien—. Ya me sé ese cuento. Yo creo que vas a tocar otra cosa además del violín.</p><p>Esta vez Masaki no se contuvo. Sin decir palabra alguna, dirigió su mirada a su hermano. Éste no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que cruzó ambas manos detrás de la espalda y cayó de bruces. Souken lo rodó, para que quedara boca arriba.</p><p>— La música, como las habilidades segadoras, requiere tiempo —dijo Masaki, ya más calmada—. Puedo decirte que Toge ha sido el acompañante per…</p><p>— Él ni siquiera es segador, hermana —interrumpió el pelinegro—. No creo que mamá y el viejo les haga gracia que tengas un amigo o novio tan patético.</p><p>— ¡Me importa un comino lo que piensen papá y mamá de él! —exclamó la chica de pelo naranja—. Llego dentro de una hora a la casa. Nos vemos.</p><p>Y sin más, Masaki tomó su estuche, les dio la espalda a los tres jóvenes y siguió caminando, justo por el rumbo de dónde provenían las escalas musicales interpretadas por el piano. Souken y Sakura la observaron alejarse, y después miraron a Kaien.</p><p>— Eh… este… ¿podrían ayudarme, por favor? —pidió el chico pelinegro.</p><p>Sakura rodó los ojos y, moviendo las manos, deshizo el kidoh. Kaien se incorporó y se sacudió el polvo.</p><p>— Bueno, amigo —habló Souken, y le palmeó el hombro izquierdo—. Una vez más has demostrado ser bastante tarado.</p><p>Kaien suspiró: — Es mi hermana, viejo —dijo—. Es raro verla pasar tanto tiempo con ese tal Toge. Quien sabe cuáles sean las intenciones de ese.</p><p>— Creo que eres el menos indicado para decir eso —le recriminó Sakura—. Media Academia y medio Seireitei te quisieran ver castrado, y sales con que es raro para ti que Masaki pase tanto tiempo con el chico pianista. Ella tiene razón, eres un grandísimo hipócrita.</p><p>— Pues es mi hermana y debo protegerla —insistió el pelinegro—. Bueno, yo me voy. Nos vemos mañana en la Academia —y se despidió con un ademán, para luego desaparecer con shumpo.</p><p>Ambos jóvenes miraron por algunos segundos el punto donde había desaparecido su amigo. Hasta que la pelirroja soltó un suspiro, notoriamente fastidiada.</p><p>— ¿Te gustaría tomar algo? —preguntó Souken, ofreciéndole su brazo derecho—. En vista del éxito obtenido, mejor pasemos la tarde lo más tranquilo posible</p><p>Sakura se aferró a su brazo: — Por supuesto, ¿tienes algún lugar pensado? —cuestionó.</p><p>— A dónde tu digas. Yo pago —respondió el joven, acomodándose sus gafas.</p><p>Y los dos se retiraron de ahí caminando, mientras un violín comenzaba a afinarse con ayuda del piano.</p>
<hr/><p>En la sala de una casa del Seireitei, dos niños se encontraban jugando videojuegos. Una joven de unos trece años, pelinegra y de ojos marrones tenía en sus manos el mando, parecido a una tableta electrónica, y estaba un poco tensa, mientras que a su lado izquierdo estaba un niño de diez años, de pelo naranja oscuro y ojos violeta, bastante entusiasmado. En la televisión, un espadachín de ropas verdes se enfrentaba a un gran monstruo de fuego y, al parecer, le quedaba poca vitalidad.</p><p>— ¡Mátalo Link, con un carajo! ¡Mátalo! —gritaba la chica, algo desesperada.</p><p>— ¡Evádelo, Hisana! ¡Te va a hacer papilla! —le alentaba el niño, empuñando ambas manos.</p><p>Y mientras Hisana trataba de que Link sobreviviera otro embate del monstruo de fuego, se escuchó la puerta principal abrirse.</p><p>— Enanos, ya llegué —anunció Kaien, y apareció en la sala— ¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó.</p><p>— Aquí con Hisana que no puede matar a este jefe —respondió el niño de pelo naranja</p><p>— Vaya hermana, estás perdiendo el toque —se burló el chico—. No fuera el de Smash porque ya lo habrías pasado seis veces.</p><p>— Cállate, tarado —le espetó Hisana—. No hay videojuego existente que no pueda pasar la gran Hisana Kurosaki. Sólo necesito agarrarle el rollo a esto del arco con el mando.</p><p>Kaien se sentó en el sofá, desparramándose: — Lo que digas. Por cierto, ¿ya limpiaste el estanque de los koi? —inquirió.</p><p>— Nah, ese me queda en una hora —respondió la chica, sonriente por haber dañado un poco al monstruo—. Por cierto, ve preparando los tallarines. Yo quiero los míos con carne de cangrejo y mayonesa.</p><p>— Espérame un poco —habló el pelinegro—. Oye Mamoru, ¿hiciste lo que te pidió mamá?</p><p>— Sí, ya lo hice —dijo el niño, señalando una cesta con ropa doblada y un gran saco marrón—. Y yo quiero los míos con cerdo frito y…</p><p>— ¡Moriste maldito, moriste! —gritó la chica, apuntándole a la televisión donde el monstruo se iba transformando. Esto hizo que Kaien y Mamoru se sobresaltaran—. Ah, casi se me pasaba, ¿dónde estuviste todas estas horas, eh? ¿Con la chica número quien sabe cuánto? —preguntó.</p><p>— Estaba siguiendo a Masaki —respondió el pelinegro—. Creo que le gusta estar con ese pianista Toge, como que le está agarrando mucha confianza o cariño.</p><p>— Hermano, por favor —dijo Hisana, mordaz—. Tú te has besado y has metido mano con quien sabe cuántas, y te preocupa que nuestra hermana tenga novio. No seas doble cara.</p><p>— Es que se me hace tan no sé qué que se esté viendo con un chico —habló Kaien—. Se me hace tan incómodo.</p><p>— Papá te lavó el cerebro, hermano —rebatió la chica—. Además, ¿no te acuerdas de día que le rompiste el corazón a la pobre de Cifer? Ahí fuiste un total desgraciado, no te importó que te haya encontrado en pleno besuqueo a la luz del día. La verdad, ella si te quiere de verdad, piénsalo un poco.</p><p>Kaien se rascó la cabeza con la mano izquierda: — Ella debería aprender que no soy alguien que se aferra a una sola. Soy un alma libre, a disposición de la que fuese —dijo, con cierto cinismo.</p><p>— ¿Y eso no te costó que un dragón y tres locas te corretearan por Karakura? —preguntó su hermana con sorna.</p><p>— Bueno, fue algo que no tenía previsto —respondió el pelinegro—. En plena misión se aparecieron, y eran fuertísimos. Ellos mismos me dijeron que les pusieron una paliza a nuestros padres hace casi dos siglos, y pues yo intenté defenderme como pude pero no pude hacer gran cosa.</p><p>— Si como no. Hubiera deseado estar ahí para verte rogar por tus partes —habló Hisana, y soltó una risa.</p><p>— Oye harías lo mismo si tuvieras a un monstruo de cuatro metros de alto y con una enorme hacha y tres locas apuntándote con pistolas y espadas en la cabeza —se defendió el chico.</p><p>La chica ya no le respondió, porque estaba atenta a las escenas del videojuego. Kaien bufó y puso su vista en la televisión. Y por segunda vez en el momento, se abrió la puerta principal de la casa.</p><p>— ¡Enanos, ya volví! —dijo la voz de un hombre.</p><p>Los tres hermanos se vieron entre sí, se levantaron del sofá y salieron corriendo a la puerta, donde Ichigo Kurosaki se estaba quitando su zampakuto para dejarla recargada en la pared.</p><p>— ¡Papá, volviste! —exclamaron los tres, abrazando al hombre de pelo naranja tan fuerte que los cuatro dieron en el suelo.</p><p>— Yo también me alegro de verlos, enanos —habló Ichigo, bastante satisfecho de ver sanos a sus hijos—. Por cierto, ¿terminaron lo que su madre les pidió? —cuestionó.</p><p>La música del videojuego respondió la pregunta, y Kaien y Hisana se miraron entre sí. Esto provocó que el semblante alegre de Ichigo se desvaneciera poco a poco.</p><p>— No me digan que no han hecho nada —dijo el hombre de pelo naranja, con los dientes apretados.</p><p>— Eh, bueno, yo… —titubeó Hisana.</p><p>— Yo seguí a Masaki como de dijiste y apenas volví —se defendió Kaien.</p><p>El rostro de Ichigo empezó a tensarse a raíz del enfado que surgía en su ser gracias a la desfachatez de sus hijos con sus respectivas tareas domésticas.</p><p>— Me están diciendo que no tienen nada listo, y se la pasaron jugando videojuegos —dijo el padre, con los dientes bastante apretados. Tanto Kaien como Hisana, retrocedieron dos pasos. Mamoru se quedó en su lugar, expectante.</p><p>— Je je je, como te explico, viejo —habló la pelinegra nerviosa—, sólo fue un ratito.</p><p>Pero Ichigo frunció más el ceño y apretó los dientes lo más humanamente posible. Los dos adolescentes advirtieron el coraje que estaba por venir.</p><p>— Yo voy a hacer la cena —se excusó Kaien, dirigiéndose a la cocina.</p><p>— Creo que los peces me llaman —dijo Hisana, y salió disparada al patio.</p><p>— ¡PERO YA! ¡ANTES DE QUE LES CORTE LAS MANOS! ¡YA VERÁN CON SU MADRE, DUPLA DE HOLGAZANES! —bramó Ichigo.</p><p>— ¡Y TÚ VAS A VER CON MAMÁ, VIEJO! ¡LE DIRÉ QUE ME MANDASTE A CUIDAR A MASAKI! ¡TE VA A SACAR LOS CELOS DE PADRE A GOLPES! —gritó Kaien, desde la cocina.</p><p>Ichigo bufó y se llevó ambas manos al rostro, pero se percató que no estaba solo. Su hijo menor lo seguía observando, sin perder su sonriente semblante.</p><p>— ¿Y tú Mamoru? ¿Hiciste lo que mamá te pidió? —inquirió el hombre.</p><p>— Sí papi —respondió el niño—. Ven, te voy a mostrar —y se encaminó a la sala, donde le mostró a su padre la ropa doblada y el saco grande y marrón.</p><p>Ichigo sonrió y le revolvió el pelo al niño: — Bien Mamori. Ahora ve a alistarte para la cena, deja que tus hermanos hagan lo que les corresponde —pidió</p><p>—Sí papi —dijo Mamoru, y se fue a su cuarto.</p><p>El hombre de pelo naranja suspiró y se sentó en el sofá. Al menos el menor de sus hijos seguía portándose bien, y de momento no daba muestras de rebeldía alguna. Esperaba que así siguiera durante un buen rato, cosa que no podía decir de los otros tres.</p><p>Pero aun así, no cambiaría a sus hijos por nada de los mundos. Ellos eran la consecuencia de un mundo feliz y en paz, la meta de uno de los viajes mas intensos en su existencia y el producto del amor que tenía con Rukia. Ellos eran la luz de un eclipse que el destino esperó por muchos años.</p><p>Por lo mientras, salvó la partida del videojuego y apagó tanto la consola como la televisión. El olor de varios ingredientes salteados y hervidos empezó a inundar el ambiente, y esto hizo que el estómago de Ichigo gruñera. Así que se levantó del sofá, con la intención de darse una buena ducha antes de cenar. Pero el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose, junto con el sonido de las voces de Rukia y su hija mayor, fueron el mejor estimulante para que se diera prisa. No quería perderse el mejor evento que esperó por cuatro meses.</p><p>Su familia reunida, una noche más.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notas del autor:</p><p>*Bueno, aquí está mi aporte para el fandom y el evento. Cabe señalar que los hijos de Ichigo y Rukia, al igual que los otros jóvenes, forman parte del headcanon que he estado formado de Bleach durante varios años. Si quieres saber un poco más de éste, te invito a leer los otros fanfics de aventura de Bleach que tengo titulados "1. L'invasion des destination" y "2. Die arbeit der drachen" (disponibles en Fanfiction.net), en los cuales se va desarrollando muy lentamente la relación de Ichigo y Rukia.</p><p>*Cualquier duda o aclaración, con gusto la puedo responder</p><p>Muchas gracias por leer</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>